Mistakes
by stray3011
Summary: An Unsub is making people pay for their mistakes and two profilers have just come to his attention
1. Chapter 1

It takes one thousand attaboys to make up for one oh shit. Anon.

Derek Morgan stormed to his truck, slammed the door and punched the center of his steering wheel.

"It was just a stupid comment.", he muttered to himself looking in the rear-view mirror.

He then reached into the glove compartment of the truck and pulled out the white gold band in the beautiful box that he had picked up earlier in the week and he planned to give to his Pretty Boy, before the shit hit the fan the morning he had picked it up.

Flashback:

"I don't know how I could forget a face like hers." Derek said in disbelief.

"You've been with so many girls that you can't remember all their names?", his boyfriend asked sounding not only shocked but slightly hurt.

"Oh, come on! You're surprised." Emily just had to dig that knife in a little deeper.

"This has never happened to me before!", Derek said looking straight at Spencer begging for him to understand. After all they had agreed that Derek needed to keep up his playboy image until they were ready to tell the team.

"It hasn't happened to me before either!" Spencer said looking at Derek with a little more fire in his voice as the hurt he was feeling got stronger.

Emily made a comment to that but neither man was listening.

And then came the comment he wished he had never said, a comment said only because he was desperate to turn the conversation away from him and to remind his boyfriend that they were together without giving their secret away to the team.

"And besides, you only have ONE name to remember."

That comment had set everything that had happened the last week into motion. They had to leave to California for a case before the two had a chance to talk about the incident. Derek hadn't meant to hurt Spencer, in fact that Spencer had trusted him enough to be his first, and if Derek had anything to say about it his only sexual partner, was something that truly humbled the older man.

Once the case had been solved the team stayed overnight in the hotel before heading out in the morning. Derek had went to Spencer's room hoping to apologize to the younger man and make sure he knew how much he meant to him. He didn't have the ring with him, that had stayed behind in Virginia safely locked away in his truck, but that didn't mean he couldn't ask the question. Derek was already planning on telling the team on the ride home in the morning imagining the smile on Spencer's face as they held each other tightly on the plane. But Spencer hadn't been in his room. Derek remembered the all night coffee shop just up the road and figured his boyfriend had left to go there before calling it a night.

Derek headed down to the lobby and just by chance he looked into the hotel bar. In the bar he got the shock of his life because there sitting on a barstool was his Pretty Boy, looking like a fish out of water as a man sat next to him running a finger up and down his arm. The fact that Spencer was very uncomfortable with the situation didn't immediately register through the jealousy that Derek felt as he stormed into the bar and walked up to the couple angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?", Derek hissed as he inserted himself between the two men with his back to the interloper and looked down at his boyfriend.

"Trying to add another name to the ONE on my list." was the snarky reply from the slightly intoxicated young man.

Derek saw red and the man behind almost ended up with a broken jaw when he tried to stop the two of them from leaving together.

The two left the bar and headed to the coffee shop where Derek purchased coffee for the two of them, but what they didn't do was discuss the huge white elephant that walked along with them.

They plane ride home had been silent and filled with tension between the two and Derek found out that maybe the team of profilers they worked with weren't quite so in the dark about their relationship when Hotch walked beside him as they exited the plane in Virginia.

"Fix it." was all the man said quietly. If it wasn't for the hard glare that followed the comment Derek wouldn't have been sure he said anything at all.

Derek was still looking at the back of his boss when a soft voice spoke onside of him, "I'm sorry."

Derek looked over at his boyfriend and just glared, he didn't even bother to acknowledge the apology.

All that was going through his mind was 'How dare Hotch blame this on him. He wasn't the one at a bar flirting with someone.'

Instead of trying to fix the issue he just stormed off and left the younger man at the airfield without a ride.

Each man went home to their own apartment, once more without settling anything.

The next two days followed the same pattern, Spencer would show up to work with red eyes showing that he had spent the night crying, Derek would flash between anger at himself for upsetting his Pretty Boy and jealously each time the scene from the bar would cross his mind. They only spoke if it was job related and never once did either bring up the cause of the chaos that they found themselves.

Friday night found Derek out at a club, blame anger, frustration, jealousy or alcohol, but before long he was out on the floor with the flavor of the night bumping and grinding like there was no tomorrow.

The action soon left the club and move over to her place, they made it all the way to her bedroom, but Derek noticed there was just a little too many curves on her body. There was too much floral scent in her perfume. She was not his Pretty Boy and this was something he didn't want to do.

Derek left her cursing him every step of the way out of the apartment and he didn't even bother to put his shirt back on till he was standing outside of his truck.

Sitting in his truck looking at the ring he had purchased made up his mind. He was in love with Doctor Spencer Reid and he was going to fix this tonight. He put the ring in his pocket and drove to his boyfriend's apartment planning on staying until Spencer let him inside and he wouldn't leave until he had fixed this and his Pretty Boy was wearing his ring on his finger.

Derek didn't notice the witness to his actions.

A lone figure stood in the alley beside the building he had just left and a little deeper in was a body thrown out with the trash.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry but there always seems to be another one to punish."

AN: Hey this plot bunny just attacked me a couple of days ago and I figured if I can get it out of the way I could concentrate on my other works. I am not abandoning anything so updates should be showing up soon. Please review with your thoughts and comments. Stray:)


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer woke to the sound of his cell phone ringing, the feel of his boyfriend spooning behind him, and the feel of the band on the ring finger of his left hand.

He smiled as he answered the phone, "Dr. Reid."  
"Sorry, Dr. Reid but the weekend off has been canceled.", Agent Todd responded politely on the other end.

"We are meeting in the round table room in one hour." she continued without waiting for a response.

"Ok, I'll let Morgan know.", he said without thinking, most of the other members of their team knew that the two of them often spent down time together and slept at each others place if the night lasted too long.

"Agent Morgan is with you?", she asked disbelief heavy in her tone.

Morgan had woken up as soon as Spencer moved to answer his phone so he had been listening in to both halves of the conversation. He motioned for Spencer to hand him the phone.

"Yes, I'm here." he said briskly.

"Oh, I didn't realize that the two of you were friends, outside of work."  
"See you in an hour, Agent Todd." Morgan abruptly hung up the phone.

"Derek that wasn't nice." Spencer said as he snuggled back down into his fiance's embrace.

"If it wasn't for her mind games in the coffee shop Monday, you would have been wearing that ring for a week now and the whole world would know that you are mine."  
"A little possessive, aren't we?" Reid said smiling.

Derek answered by pulling him down into a kiss that left them both panting and wanting more.

When he finally released the younger man he gave him a smile that would charm the Wicked Witch of the West and said, "Time for work, Pretty Boy."

Both men looked at the ring on Spencer's left hand.

"We'll tell them once we handle the case," Derek said as he gently removed the ring and put it back into the box that was sitting on the bedside table.

"But as soon as this is over that ring is going back on my finger and I'm never taking it off again.",Spencer said with a smile.

"Fine by me, baby, fine by me."

They shared one more quick kiss before they headed their separate ways to get ready for work, both well knowing from past experience that if they tried to get ready in the same room they would definitely be late.

One Hour Later At the BAU

"Good morning, my pretties." Garcia said as she bounced into the room handing out case files to every member of the team, while she as deposited a plate of cupcakes on the table in the middle of them.

"I wouldn't recommend eating these until after." she turned holding up the controller for the plasma monitor drawing everyone's attention to the screen.

"It would appear that we have out very own sicko right hear in Virginia."

"Meet Stephan Combs." A picture of a young lean man no more that 25 years of age appeared on the screen.

"Six weeks ago, he was reported missing by his boyfriend Chad Price." A second picture appeared on the screen of a slightly more athletic boy in the same age range, and then a picture appeared on the screen of the two of them together.

"Three days after filing the report, police went to his home to ask him a few questions only to find that he had also been abducted."  
"The next morning at First Assembly of God on 22nd Street, they found this package waiting for them when the Pastor arrived."

A picture of a wooden casket, obviously home made appeared on the screen. The next picture showed the body of Stephan Combs neatly dressed and laid out inside the casket, holding a heart in his hands.

"Yes, boys and girls, that is his own heart." Penelope continued with a shutter.

"The only wounds on the body was a puncture wound on his left arms were he was drugged and of course the hole in his chest were his heart was removed."  
"Five days later Chad Price was found by garbage collection on the other side of town."

Crime scene photos of a dumpster appeared on the screen, the body of Chad Price was left in the open and cover with debris.

"He showed signs of torture, ligature marks on his right ankle, fractures in both hands, and finally a single knife wound to the abdomen."

"The police found the knife that was used at the scene and the only prints on it were his. They quickly ruled out suicide because the body was obviously dumped and they have not been able to find the primary crime scene, however the coroner has determined that the knife wound was self inflicted."  
"Last week Michael Wyatt and Thomas Paine also went missing over a three day period. Thursday Michael showed up at The Church of Christ."

The pictures of two more men in their thirties appeared on the screen, followed by one of them laid out in a homemade casket holding his own heart.

"Last night Thomas Paine was found."

Morgan looked up at the crime scene photos and his heart dropped, there was the apartment building he had left last night to go the Spencer.

No one noticed and the briefing continued as Morgan tried to figure out how he was going to explain to Spencer what had happened before he arrived at his apartment the night before.

AN: The plot thickens, this is my first time doing a case fic so all feedback is welcomed. Please review with your thoughts and comments. Stray:)


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan doesn't hear the discussion the rest of the team is having, while he continues to stare at the crime scene photos from the night before and no one seems to notice that he is missing from the conversation.

Reid is also relatively quiet as he studies the photos of Stephen Combs and Michael Wyatt, "There is something significant in the removal of the heart to this Unsub." he comments softly.

Rossi gets up and looks at the photos over his shoulder, "What makes you think that?"

"There is no other injury on the bodies of the two men, and he takes care to make sure the heart is with the body almost like it is on display. The heart is the important part of these murders to him."

"What makes you sure the Unsub is male?",Todd questions, clearly trying to antagonize the young man.

Reid isn't really paying her any attention as he enters teacher mode and starts to school the inexperienced agent. "He kidnaps and holds the two men for at least twelve hours at the same time, he disposes one of the bodies of each pair in a public place and the second he simply throws away, all indications of strength that would lead me to believe the Unsub is male."

Prentiss and Rossi look at each other over the younger man's head and barely control the humor they find in Reid's casual schooling of the brash woman.

Hotch pinches the bridge of his nose at the antics being displayed, with the tension between Morgan and Reid over the last week the last thing the Unit Chief needs is more dissension on the team.

"Morgan, you and Reid go to the Coroner and pick up the Autopsy reports for the first three victims and see what he has found out about the death of Paine."

"Prentiss, you and Todd go talk to the victims families and see what you can find out."  
"David, we are going to head to the latest crime scene."

Morgan finally starts to pay attention when Hotch hands out the assignments and he realizes that his zoning out hadn't gone unnoticed when Hotch gives him a questioning look. Morgan shakes his head no at his Unit Chief but offers no other explanation for his behavior.

"Ready, Pretty Boy." he says rising out of his chair looking over at his boyfriend who is still organizing the sheets in the briefing folder. Reid looks up at him and smiles, as he closes the folder and follows the larger man out of the room.

Emily and Jordan are the next to leave discussing who is going to drive on their way out the door, leaving just Hotch, Rossi and Penelope in the round table room.

Hotch turns to the woman, "Garcia see if you can find any video from last nights crime scene, maybe we will get lucky and he will be on camera dropping off the body."

"Yes, my leige." she replies with a smile and a bow, as she exits the room and returns to her lair.

Hotch and Rossi are the first to arrive back at BAU headquarters, not finding anything of use at the crime scene and only a vague description of a truck leaving the area at the right time.

They are met in the bullpen by Agent Anderson, "Agent Hotchner this was just delivered here. Apparently it was sent to the family of Chad Price." He hands them a package, it is addressed to the Parents of Chad Price and the return address is the apartment shared by Price and Combs. It is unopened.

Before Hotch can open the large envelope, Prentiss and Todd return from their interviews.

"We have a possible motive." Prentiss begins. "Both Chad Price and Thomas Paine cheated on their partners."

"If the Unsub is punishing the victims because of infidelity why is he killing the person who use cheated on?" Rossi asks

"I don't know but in both cases the infidelity came out the same week as the kidnapping. Price had a long term affair that Combs had just found out about the day before he went missing. Paine had a one night stand and immediately went home and confessed to Wyatt. According to friends neither man was willing to end the relationship and they were planning on going to counseling."

"What about Price and Combs, was the relationship over are were they going to work it out?"

"Combs had only spoken to a couple of friends about the affair, but from what they said it was over."

Morgan and Reid return at this point and joined the conversation.

"The ME has determined that both Combs and Wyatt had been heavily sedated during the time they were held. Price and Paine however were not drugged at all. Both men had boxers fractures in their hands and ligature marks on one ankle showing that they were restrained and both men inflicted they fatal stab wounds themselves."

"So outside of being restrained both men inflicted all the damage on themselves."

"Yes."

"How do you force a grown man to inflict that kind of damage on themselves?" Todd asked the rhetorical question.

Hotch held up the envelope that Anderson had handed him upon his arrival, "Maybe this has some answers."

The sudden quiet of the bullpen was shattered by Penelope Garcia, "Derek Clifton Morgan."

Before anyone could stop her she was storming into the bullpen and she slapped Morgan hard right across the face, "How could you?"

AN: Someone has some explaining to do and quick. What about the envelope any guesses to whats inside. Please review with your thoughts and comments. :) stray


	4. Chapter 4

"Garcia!", Hotch reprimanded the young woman firmly.

"But...", she tried to defend herself.

"No, this has no place here and now. Go grab lunch for the team and we will discuss this when you get back and have calmed down.", Hotch said while handing her his credit card.

Garcia took the card, gave Derek one last scathing glare and power marched out of the bullpen.

The team then took a good look at Morgan and it didn't require any of their skills at profiling to see a man deeply ashamed of something.

"What is it?" Reid asked walking up and cupping his injured cheek in his hand.

Derek moved his hand away gently and whispered, "It's nothing, Pretty Boy. I'll tell you everything when we get home tonight."

"Can we now turn our attention back to the case?" Hotch asked holding up the large envelope in his hand and directing everyone back to the conference room.

Once everyone was seated in the room Hotch put gloves on, carefully opened the envelope and dumped the contents on the table, a letter and a dvd disc.

Hotch picked up the letter and placed it in an evidence bag before he read it outloud:

"I wanted you to see who your son truly was and I wanted you to hear him confess his sins from his own mouth."

Hotch stopped and looked to Reid as he read those words the whole team briefly remembering Reid's own abduction and Hankle's demand that Reid confess his sins. A small nod from the youngest team member had Hotch continue.

"I deeply regret what you are about to witness but understand this is not my doing, but his. When you do not treasure what is important to you, you lose it and then you must face the consequences of your own actions."

Hotch handed the letter to Reid for handwriting analyst before picking up the dvd and placing it in the machine connected to the plasma.

The screen went from black to a close up of Stephan Combs' face, his eyes were glassy and he was obviously heavily drugged. In the background you can hear another voice screaming loudly, "Leave him alone. Don't touch him you bastard. What do you want, whatever it is I'll do it. Just leave him alone."

The picture pulled back, showing the young man strapped down to a hospital bed, complete with a heart monitor attached and an IV in his arm.

A man entered the room with him keeping his back to the screen, and a distorted voice was heard, "Do you hear him?"  
Combs looked up at the man and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you again. Can you tell him how you found out about his affair.", the distorted voice continued almost gently.

"I knew something was wrong in our relationship and had been for a while. I decided to go home early and try to fix things between us. When I got home he was on the phone with her, I heard him talking about wanting to end things. That was when I found out he was leaving me for her.", the words were slightly slurred and the drugged man was fighting back tears as he spoke.

"No! That's not it. I was ending things with her. She was the mistake not you. I realized that I loved you and I was just caving in to my family. Baby. Please listen to me, I love you and only you. I made a horrible mistake . You mean everything to me.", the voice in the background said urgently.

"LIAR!" the distorted voice growled.

The Unsub then moved to the IV and adjusted something on the pole, making sure his back stayed to the camera.

"Sleep now, Sammy.", the distorted voice said as the man gently brushed the hair back from Combs' face.

The man on the bed lost consciousness and the picture suddenly changed to a split screen with Combs on the right and Price on the left.

Price was in a small room with his right leg chained to the wall by a manacle on his ankle. The only other thing in the room with the man was a large knife on the floor right by him.

Price was pacing back in forth in the small area provided by the chain and the angle in his room clearly showed a window to the room with the Unsub and Combs.

"How do you think he felt when he heard you on the phone with her? How much pain did you put him through? Yet still you have the nerve to stand there and say you love him. You ripped his heart out. You broke him.", the Unsub continued to taunt the caged man.

While the Unsub spoke he began to carefully remove the shirt of the unconscious man laying on the table in front of him.

"Don't touch him. Leave him alone. He is innocent in all of this. If you want to punish someone punish me. I'm the one who messed up not him. He doesn't deserve this." Price pleaded with the man in the other room.

"You are right, he doesn't deserve this. You are the monster. You are the reason all this is happening. This is all your fault and I want to make sure you remember that.", the Unsub said in a soft threatening voice."I will take all of his pain away. I will make sure no one can ever destroy him like you did ever again."

After the shirt was removed, the Unsub moved clearing a line of sight between the man chained in the room and the man laying on the table all the while avoiding facing the cameras taping the events.

He then picked up a knife and began carving an incision to the sternum of the unconscious man. The heart rate on the monitor beeped steadily the entire time.

The screams from the caged man became an intelligible stream of pleads for mercy for the man on the table, threats to the Unsub and promises of violence to the man carving into Combs.

The Unsub stood back an put down the knife he was using, it was then that the audience notice a pair of bolt cutters on a table by the bed which the Unsub picked up making sure the man in the room next to him saw.

The sound of bones being broken was clearly heard from the screen and then the horrible sound of the heart monitor flatlining.

The Unsub then lifted the heart out of the now deceased man and showed Price. "You did this. You ripped his heart out. This is all your fault."

Price punched the wall of his room several time and all the Agents watching the video could see the damage he was inflicting on his hands and knew that even though it was painful he probably wasn't feeling anything from the broken bones in his hands.

A white screen dropped over the window between the two rooms and a video of the last minutes of Stephen Combs life began to replay on the screen.

The Unsub's voice continued to repeat, "You did this. You ripped his heart out. This is your fault."

The stream of Chad Price continue on fast forward with the last minutes of his lover repeating over and over on the white screen. The time mark at the bottom of the screen showed four days passing. Price becoming more unstable as time past. Water and food appeared in the room at regular intervals thought he ate and drank very little. Finally the images slowed and a clear image of Price appeared on the screen.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. Please forgive me." , with those final words Chad Price buried the knife deep into his own stomach.

AN: Please review with your thoughts and comments. Let me know what you think and if I'm on the right track with this. :) Stray 


	5. Chapter 5

When the screen went blank the only sounds that could be heard in the conference room were the soft sobs coming from Garcia who had entered with the food during the briefing. The softhearted woman had intentionally avoid viewing the horrific details of the cases the team dealt with, so the tragic story they had just witnessed truly affected her down to her core.

Reid quickly got up and gently led the woman to the chair he had been sitting in, before taking the food and distributing it out to each team member.

Once everyone settled down with the food the no longer tempted any of them, Hotch spoke to the group, "What do we know?"

"He is an injustice collector." Rossi states firmly.

"Everything he does is to punish the unfaithful partner, from first kidnapping the person who was cheated on, to cause psychological damage to the partner. To eventually killing the partner and making them witness, all the while blaming them." Reid continued the profile.

"So he knows enough about police procedures to know that the first person the police will look at in a disappearance is the partner or spouse?" Todd asked.

"Possibly, but then all that would require is cable TV and several hours of viewing crime dramas on network television." Morgan answered, with a shake of his head.

"Who's Sammy?" Garcia asked softly.

"What?" Hotch said and everyone turned to the technical analyst.

Garcia's voice was unsteady as she spoke, "Just before...when he was knocking Combs out with the IV he said 'Sleep now, Sammy'. Who's Sammy?"

"Probably the person who is trigger." Hotch said calmly trying to project a calmness he wasn't feeling to the young woman.

"So we are looking for a man who cheated on his boyfriend, Sammy, and when the boyfriend found out he committed suicide and now he is killing other men who were cheated on and torturing their partners to the point of killing themselves to find a kind of peace with his actions?" Todd asked the group of experienced profilers.

"No." Reid answered firmly.

"If that was the cases" Emily continued " He would just have committed suicide himself. He blames the person who cheated for the death of Sammy. He doesn't feel and guilt or remorse to the person at all."

"Okay, looking up all Sams or Samuels that committed suicide and left behind someone close to them. How far back do you want me to go?" Garcia asked reaching for a laptop that was left in the middle of the table.

"Don't forget Samanthas." Reid added. When everyone turned to look at him, he ducked his head and mumbled, "We aren't sure the Sammy is male."

"I agree, but lets check men first considering that the Unsub is targeting homosexual males." Hotch said looking from the genius to the tech goddess.

"Also," Hotch continued "When Dave and I were at the crime seen several witnesses reported a truck leaving the scene that didn't belong to anyone at the apartment building. Can you try to get an ID on the truck and it's owner?"  
At the mention of the crime scene Garcia's eyes took a hard glint and she glared at the agent sitting across the table from her, one Derek Morgan.

"Already ahead of you bossman.", she said, her death glare never leaving Morgan who suddenly gulped, broke out in a sudden sweat and paled considerably. "Is there something you wish to share Morgan." she said scathingly.

"Its not what you think, Baby Girl..." Morgan began but was cut of by Garcia, furiously tapping away on the laptop in front of her, "Well let's see what everyone else thinks."

Garcia was angry and hurt for her young friend and not thinking clearly at how Derek's cheating being exposed in front of their coworkers/ family would effect the young genius, quickly brought the footage from a security camera at the apartment building up on the screen in the conference room.

The team watch in stunned silence as a very familiar truck drove up and parked in the visitor parking of the building. Morgan exited the truck and pulled a curvaceous young woman out the driver side door after him and immediately pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply and passionately.

The quiet of the conference room was broken by the sound of the door being yanked opening and slamming shut after the team's young genius.

Morgan stood ready to chase after him but was stopped by a hard glare and a firm "Sit." from the Unit Chief. Hotch then nodded at Emily to go after the young man before once again turning his death glare on the man who had broken Spencer's heart.

"I didn't cheat on him." Derek said defensively.

From the looks the rest of the team was giving him, he could tell no one believed him after seeing video evidence of his indiscretion.

"Look, I was drunk, and angry at myself over the argument we had last week, it didn't go much further than what you have just seen before I realized what a colossal mistake I was making and I left."

Derek words were backed up by the screen when the team saw him leaving the building a few minutes later, mumbling to himself and yanking on the shirt he had been wearing earlier.

"Either that or you are a sixty second man." Rossi said not willing to forgive just yet.

Derek glared at the older agent.

"What's that?" Garcia asked when the screen showed Morgan pulling out a box from the glove compartment of the truck.

"It's an engagement ring. I left, went to Reid's got down on my knees, begged for his forgiveness and asked him to marry me. He said 'Yes.'" Morgan mumbled guilt eating at him.

"Shortest engagement ever." Todd said under her breath.

"Did you tell him about this before you proposed?" Hotch asked needing to know how much damage control would be needed.

"No." Morgan said ducking his head down.

"Guys, we have bigger problems." Garcia said looking at the screen with wide eyes.

The rest of the team followed her lead and looked back to the footage playing and saw what she had, a man leaving the alley that they had found Wyatt's body his eyes following Derek's truck. He entered a car off screen and could soon be seen following in the same direction that Derek gone.

It was into this silence that Emily returned to the conference room, "I can't find him.", she said frustrated.

AN: I love cliff hangers... please review with your thoughts and comments. I really don't know if I have an audience for this story. :) stray


	6. Chapter 6

The words has barely left Emily's mouth when Morgan had bolted up out of his chair and was flying to the door to the conference room. Luckily Hotch and Rossi had also started to move as soon as Emily returned and were expecting the action from the younger agent. Hotch blocked his path and pinned him up against the wall and Rossi pulled out his handcuffs and quickly used them to attach Morgan and Hotch at the wrist.

"Morgan, no." Hotch said softly in the younger man ear.

Morgan continued to fight the two older men desperate to find his boyfriend before anything else could hurt him.

Finally Garcia spoke up being the voice of reason that calmed the man, "Derek stop and think for a minute. If the Unsub has Reid he is just waiting to get his hands on you before he kills him."  
The panic in Morgan's eyes cleared for a minute and was quickly replace by pain and self-loathing.

"I'm such an idiot." Morgan said closer to tears than anyone in the room could remember. "If anything happens to him..."  
"Nothing will happen to him because we won't allow anything to happen to you.", Hotch said firmly.

The room froze once more as the door to the opened and Anderson entered holding another large envelope, "This was just delivered to the Wyatt/Paine residence." He looked around the room eyes widening in confusion upon seeing two of the agents handcuffed together but he didn't say a word as he quickly exited the room after handing the package to Agent Todd.

The envelope contained another letter once again attempting to transfer blame for the actions from the Unsub to the victims. The video was also slightly different considering that Paine killed himself also immediately upon the death of his lover.

Morgan was heart broken by the video because even though the rest of the team saw Michael Wyatt on the screen having his heart carved out of his body, Morgan could only see Reid.

By the end of the video Morgan was praying to a God he didn't really believe in to keep his young lover safe until they could find him. Between prayers he was also damning the Unsub to all means of never ending torment in a hell, that could only be imagined by someone who had a loved one placed in mortal danger because of their own actions.

The rest of the team looked at the muscular agent and realized that the psychological torture that the Unsub used on the party that had cheated was already happening to their friend. Agent Derek Morgan was now a victim of the Unsub as much as Doctor Spencer Reid.

This Unsub had now made the case personal to the agents of the BAU.

Hotch looked over his team seeing the shocked devastation in the faces of each member. "We can't assume the Unsub as already taken Reid. Garcia check the internal video of the building and retrace Reid's steps since he left this room. Rossi, Prentiss, Todd continue checking into all the suicides in the area that match our profiles perimeters. Morgan, you will be with me." he raised their joint hands as he made the final part of the statement.

Morgan turned to Rossi when the older man rose to leave the room, "Uh, Dave can you please?" he said while lifting his hand and shaking it to emphasize the handcuff on his wrist.

"No." Hotch growled the single word as he nodded for the other agents to leave.

Once the two men were alone in the conference room the Unit Chief turned the full fury of his anger on the man who was attached to him.

"I know you Derek Morgan, so I am well aware that the first chance you get, you will be going off on some guilt fueled vendetta to capture this Unsub alone. I am telling you right now THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN."

"But Hotch..." Morgan started only to be cut off by the death glare his boss was sending his way.

"These handcuffs are not going anywhere until this bastard is in custody. Do you understand? A yes or no is all I need to hear."

"Yes. But..." Hotch once again cut off the younger man.

"NO buts. I need you to sit back and think. If you had only kept it in your pants, you had the kind of relationship the rest of us dream about. The kind of relationship I thought I had. Reid loved you with every fiber of his being and you threw that away. Because of your stupid jealousy Reid is in danger. Do you understand?"  
"Yes and that is why I need to be out there doing something about it."  
"I'm sorry Morgan. That is why you can't be out there. This Unsub will kill Reid the minute he gets his hands on you. And that guilt will kill you too. I'm sorry you are on the sidelines for this one. Use this time to think about what you are going to tell that young man when we finally rescue him, because trust me I will not lose you or Reid to this madman.

AN: I'm back. Next chapter Derek will hear from Rossi and Garcia. Poor Derek no one will be giving him any breaks on this one. He is definitely in the dog house with the whole team. He might even get a phone call from JJ . Let me know if that would interest you. Please review with your thoughts and comments. :) Stray


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer slowly became aware of his surroundings while still feeling the familiar grogginess of drugs coursing through his veins. His first coherent thoughts centered around a television with the picture of a beautiful young woman on the screen. She appeared to be laughing and joking with whomever was filming her. Her body language was one of youthful exuberance and everything the young with a naive outlook on life exhibited. Spencer was slightly confused when the voice that he was hearing didn't match up with the movements of the girl's lips on the screen. Spencer was a little frustrated by the amount of time it took him to realize the voice he was hearing belonged to a man. It took it even longer for his brain to translate the words into sentences that actually made some kind of sense.

"Carrie was the last one, Sammy. All of our friends it seems hsve turned their grief into anger at you for taking your life and then turned that anger into healing and forgiveness. How I wish I could do the same, but I can't. I just can't seem to ever get angry with you. I love you too much. Sometimes I really want to, but I can't. I knew Josh was bisexual when I introduced the two of you. Hell he had hit on me a few months earlier. When you got serious I even threatened him with bodily harm if he ever hurt you. He just laughed and reminded me that you were the older sibling by sixteen minutes. I told him that it didn't matter. I am so sorry that I never told you about him. I am even sorrier that I ever introduced you to him. I promised Mom and Dad that I would always look out for you but I failed you. But I swear to you Sammy I am making a difference. There are so many assholes like Josh out there, men who promise someone forever but then are incapable of fulfilling that promise. Men who cheat and lie to the people who love them most. I will make them pay and I will make sure no one can ever hurt their partners again. No one should have to live with the pain and humiliation that you did in the end. I love you Sammy."

The picture on the television faded and the face of a young man appeared in Spencer's line of view."Oh , I didn't expect you to be up just yet. How about I grab you something to drink?"

Spencer attempted to shake his head no at the offer afraid of what else might be in the drink but when his head only fell to the side he noticed that his hands were restrained in medical style restraints and their was an IV attached to his arm.

The man continued to talk to him like they were old friends, " It's no problem, I'll only be a minute."  
When the man left the room Spencer attempted to test the bonds holding him only to realize that while his mind was waking up, he had very little control of his extremities. His arms and legs were still completely numb.

The man walked back into the room with a glass of clear liquid in his hand. Spencer could see him reach for a controller on the table next to the television and then he felt the top of the bed he was in slowly begin to rise. The man continued on to him and carefully reached around to brace his head while he raised the glass to his lips. Even though Spencer was fearful of what might be mixed in with the water, the coolness on his lips and the scratchiness of his throat soon overrode all all concerns as he began to greedily drink the offered water.

The man pulled the glass back and smile down at him kindly, "Not too fast, you will only make yourself sick. Small sips. I will take care of you, don't worry."

Part of Spencer's brain had already made the connection from the man who had kidnapped him and the case the team was already working, His faith in his team to catch this unsub and rescue him was the only thing keeping the pure panic he knew he should be feeling at bay. While he continued to assess his surroundings hoping for some way to contact his team and aid in his own recovery, he also listened and cataloged everything the unsub was telling him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you and rescue you sooner. I only discovered last night that you were being hurt. I hoped to reach you before you found out but as soon as I saw your face when you got off the bus I knew you had discovered what he did. Do you want to talk about it?"

The pain of seeing Derek's infidelity shot through Spencer like an arrow and tears began to form in his eyes, he quickly tried to blink them away before they could be noticed but he was unsucessful and think man gave him a sad look as he walked up and gently wiped away the few tears that had managed to escape. "I know how badly you are hurting but trust me I will make him pay and I will make sure you are never hurt like that again. Trust me."

Penelope Garcia's shoes rang out with a loud click clack as she raced from her lair to the conference room that the BAU was using. Agents in between the two locations quickly cleared a path for the brightly dressed woman well aware of her computer skills and what she could do to them if they impeded her mission to help the youngest member of the elite unit. Though everyone knew she never carried a fire arm, the idea of her weaponizing a computer against them terrified them more than facing the worst of the worst that their job forced upon them.

Upon entering the conference room she only paused for a brief second to give a deathly glare to Morgan before addressing Hotch. "I found something" as she reached for the laptop on the table and began to rapidly punch the keys before turning it around for the Unit Chief to see.

The screen showed a bus pull into a stop, "That's right by Spencer's apartment.", Derek said, his full attention on the screen.

Hotch looked up at the man handcuffed to him and desperately tried to keep the anger at him off his face but he only partially succeeded, before he once again turned his attention to the screen.

The trio saw Spencer exit the bus and begin to walk off screen when he was bumped into by a stranger next to the curb. His legs gave out almost immediately and the man quickly wrapped his arms around the collapsing figure before loading him into a waiting car. Everyone in the room recognized the car as the one that had followed Morgan from the crime scene the night before.

Derek's legs gave out, and he fell into the chair next to Hotch. His head dropped down into his hands and he softly moaned. "This is all my fault." 

AN: I am sorry this chapter took so long. I am really trying to return to my writing. Please review with your thoughts and comments. They really keep me going. Stray:)


End file.
